The Wrong Side
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: Harry Potter has grown up as a malfoy . He has been taught that his place in the world is beside the darklord as his right hand. But what happens when the order intervenes? And Harry meets Cedric Diggory.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

October 31st 1981

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Laughter caught in the dark lord's throat at James Potter's words. What would running do? Nothing, but prolong the inevitable, he answered his own question. It took no effort to raise his arm and hold out his wand and utter the curse, he'd used so many times.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Flash of green. Thud. One down. Two to go. The sense of power rushing through the dark lord could not be explained. It was a sense of knowing. A sense of knowing that nothing would stand in his way. Not after tonight.

A scream. Lily. His lips curled into a dark smile. She needn't be frightened. She didn't need to die. She only needed to surrender the child. That was all he wanted. Severus would be pleased if that was the way this played out. But she was a mother. And he knew that it wouldn't play out that way. She'd most likely have to die. Pity.

He climbed the stairs, and as he climbed he heard the beautiful red head's futile attempts to barricade herself in the bedroom with her child. He forced the door open. It was nothing to maneuver through the boxes and chairs the talented witch, currently without a wand had put up.

And there she was. Holding against her chest the only thing in the world that had ever challenged Lord Voldemort. A Baby. Her Baby. Harry Potter.

She dropped the baby into the crib behind her. Shielding it. This, made the dark lord smile.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She screamed, a mother's desperate plea.

Lord Voldemort laughed. High and Cold.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now."

The woman did not remove herself from the spot.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

The Dark Lord didn't take replacements.

"This is my last warning…"

The redhead was crying now. Big great tears of desperation. Of fear. But not for herself. For the child.

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!"

Lord Voldemort became angry, frustrated. He'd given her two chances. She would have to die. Severus would be sad, but Severus was stupid for falling in love with a mudblood.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Two down. One to go. The power flowing through him was unstoppable. He stepped closer to the crib. The child had not cried. Not once. He looked up at the dark lord with interest. Curious to see who resided behind the hood.

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boys face. It was then that the child cried. He did not like the crying.

"Silence."

And the child was silent then, blinking up at him with that bright interest from before. It was then that Lord Voldemort realized something imperative. This child was obedient. This child was the son of power. Obedient, resilient and much more than any of his followers could ever imagine to be and he was not even two years old yet. Not every threat must die. Sometimes threats could be taught. Trained. Some threats could be converted. He picked up the child, who was still silent from his order and stole away into the night, casting an explosion charm in his wake. This boy would not remember this place. This boy would not remember Lily and James Potter as his parents. This boy, would be special, and this boy would be on the side of the dark lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 1st 1981, 12:01 AM**

"Lucius!" Narcissa's shrill voice could be heard all throughout the manor. The house-elves jumped at the sound.

"Lucius!" She screamed again, the baby in her arms began to cry.

"Oh shh, Draco, Mummy's here. It's alright. It's alright." Her voice changed from shrill to sweet and soft. The baby gurgled happily at this, and then began to dose off back to sleep.

"Lucius!" The blonde woman screamed again, which did nothing but startle the baby into crying again.

"Cissy!" Another shrill voice sounded, one that would match Narcissa's and then amplify it by ten on any day.

Bellatrix was Narcissa's opposite in every way from their hair (Narcissa's shock white-blonde and Bellatrix's black raven), to their personalities,(Narcissa's good-natured aura, and Bellatrix's sadistic one.) But they were still sisters.

"Cissy, calm down! You should be happy the dark lord is coming to see you, if he succeeded in his plan-"

"But what if he didn't Bella? What will we do then? If he failed-"

But the rest of her sentenced was drowned out by her sisters shocked gasp.

"Nar-ciss-a!" She gasped, using every syllable in her name for emphasis. "The dark lord has not _failed!_ How dare you even think-"

"Bella," Narcissa said quickly cutting her off. "Shut up." She said before quickly moving down the hall. Bellatrix and her hero worship could be dealt with later. Where was Lucius? Why did they have to have such a gigantic manor?

She made her way into the kitchen, her long deep purple velvet robes, that were much too fancy for indoors, swept gently across the hall floor until she'd reached the kitchen. The family house elf was busying himself making some food. It was the middle of the night. Who would be eating now?

"Dobby?" The house elf immediately dropped everything he was doing in order to report for duty directly in front of Narcissa.

"Would mistress like Dobby to care for Master Draco?"

"No." Narcissa said firmly with a shake of her head. "I need you to find Lucius for me, do you have any idea where he's gotten to?"

"Is there a reason you've been screaming my name incessantly for the past ten minutes?"

Narcissa's eyes snapped up to meet her husband's and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I've been looking all over for you. Bellatrix has just informed me that the dark lord is on his way. He's got important news to tell us and I wanted to make sure we were prepared." The baby in her arms reached out his tiny arms for his father, but Lucius only looked down at the little boy that resembled him so much for a few moments, before flicking his eyes back to his mother.

"Has he succeeded in his plan?" He asked, in a cold voice.

Narcissa shook her head frowning. "I haven't a clue. I was hoping you might. Bella insists that he hasn't failed, but you know how she is."

Lucius gave her a curt nod, "Put Draco to bed. And meet me in the hallway. We'll greet the dark lord together."

Narcissa tried to keep the look of dread off her face before she turned to go up the stairs.

"Narcissa?" Lucius called and she slowly turned around. "Stop being afraid. It's for the weak. And He'll know. He always knows. And then it will be worse. For the both of us."

Narcissa was quick to put Draco to bed. He was exhausted and a little stressed out from the yelling and running around earlier. It was impossible not to wonder what kind of life she laid out for her son by following her husband and sister into the depths of the dark arts. But there was no backing out now. So she met her husband in the hallway took his hand within hers, and when the dark lord arrived, welcomed him graciously into their home.

Sitting across from him at their large dining table, Narcissa was surprised she could keep her composure. It was agony to have him stare at you like he could see right through you. And Narcissa was sure that he could. She held Lucius's hand a bit tighter than was necessary, but he understood and he didn't say anything about it. They'd sat here like this before, many times. Bellatrix sitting at the dark lord's side, and Lucius and Narcissa sitting across from them, but this time it was different. This time, Lord Voldemort was holding a baby.

"Do you know who this is?" The dark lord asked his eyes sweeping the table.

"My lord," Lucius began, "My guess, would be that _that_ child, is Harry Potter."

Lord Voldemort smiled. "Very good. And could you imagine, why, I have brought him here to you?"

There was silence.

"Narcissa, Perhaps?" The dark lord asked, his head turning just slightly to look at Narcissa, who thought that he looked rather awkward with something so tiny and innocent in his arms. She looked up quickly, willing herself not to stutter.

"I could make a guess, Master."

"And what would that guess be?"

"Lucius and I just had a son as you know, he's almost a year old now, and this…Harry looks about the same age. And, as your plan was to kill him…and he's still here, I would have to say you have a bigger plan for him."

"Yes, and what would that have to do with you and Lucius?"

"My Lord, Is it your wish that we raise him along with Draco?"

The dark lord smiled, and then he nodded.

"Very good, Narcissa. Your deduction skills have gotten much better. Yes, it is my wish, that you and Lucius raise Harry Potter."

"Yes my lord," Lucius spoke immediately. "Anything you ask of us, we are your humble servants, we'd be glad to do it-"

"Hush." The dark lord cut him off quickly. "There are rules Lucius, and I expect you to uphold them. This is not your son, Draco. This is Harry Potter." The dark lord looked down at the baby who was reaching his tiny arms up towards him. He didn't seem frightened at all. Every time Draco saw the dark lord, the crying wouldn't stop for hours.

"You will treat him better than your own. You will treat him as royalty and he shall never feel as if _Draco_ is better than him, he shall never feel _slighted_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Lucius and Narcissa answered him in unison.

"He will receive every luxury you can provide, and if I come to visit, you will make sure he comes to me. And that he understands his place in all this."

"H-his place, my lord?" Narcissa voiced, confused.

"His place, as my heir. My right hand." The entire time he spoke the smile never left his face.

"He will not know of the deaths of Lily and James Potter. He will not know who his godfather is, He will know nothing of his parents. You will make sure of this. He will not attend school along with Draco when he comes of age and you will _never_ let him out of your sight. You will protect him with your life."

"Yes, my lord." They answered again in unison, and in that sealed Harry Potter's future.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 5th 1991 Draco Malfoy's Birthday**

It was a grand affair. The Malfoy manor was covered in golden baubles and magical gold letters that hung in the air, reading. 'Happy Birthday, Draco!' and everyone that Draco and his brother, Harry had ever met were in attendance. There were presents stacked about a mile high. Harry couldn't help but be jealous. It wasn't fair. Birthdays were so depressing unless they were your own.

"There my boys are!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice filled the room and Harry's face lit up and Draco's did too, although he'd never admit to it. She placed a kiss first on Harry's cheek, always first, then on Draco's.

"Happy birthday, love." She whispered before ruffling his hair.

"Mum!" Draco yelled in an agitated tone. "I'm eleven years old, this has to got to come to an end."

Narcissa chuckled, and pulled back. "Alright, alright, No more kisses for the adult. That's just fine. What about you, Harry? Am I still allowed to kiss _one_ of my babies?"

Harry grinned up at her and then looked over at Draco. "Well…I'm not eleven yet, so I guess it's alright, but come July 31st I'm putting a stop to it too."

Narcissa let out a giggle and pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Harry, why don't you go upstairs and find your father? I think he just might have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Harry asked her excitedly.

She nodded with a smile, "Really, go on!" She said pushing him up towards the staircase. He ran quickly up the stairs and Narcissa watched him go until she noticed the upset look on Draco's face.

"What is it, love? It's your birthday! Cheer up!" She said smiling down at him.

"That's just it. It's _MY_ birthday. Why does Harry get something special?"

Narcissa let out a sigh. "Your father just wanted to get him a little something, so he wouldn't feel left out."

"But this happens every year! And I never get anything on Harry's birthday! And every _single_ year Harry gets something on mine! It isn't fair! " He complained, stomping his foot a little bit.

"Draco, do not have a fit. You'll just embarrass yourself, not to mention your father and I. Draco, this is your birthday party. You have a stack full of presents in that room. Harry only gets one little thing. Now, go into the kitchen and get ready to blow out the birthday candles. Go!" She said firmly, and Draco had no choice but to storm off towards the kitchen.

"Dad?" Harry called as he walked into the upstairs bedroom. "Mum sent me up…she said you had something for me."

Lucius Malfoy looked completely giddy. He was extremely excited. As much as he tried not to have favorites, he very clearly did have one. And it was Harry. The Dark Lord didn't have anything invested in Draco. Draco was not special. Draco did not have a brilliant destiny. But Harry did. And that was everything.

"Of course she did, I do have something for you."

Harry's face lit up immediately, his smile stretching. "Is it a broomstick?" He'd wanted one ever since he'd turned five. Lucius chuckled.

"Not quite. It's much better than a broomstick, come sit down here, Harry."

Harry sat down next to him on the bed, looking up at him with wide eyes. He pulled out a long skinny box, holding out to him,

"Go on, Harry, open it."

Harry smiled quickly taking the top off, only to find a shiny black wooden stick. "What's this?" Harry said looking back up at him.

Lucius smiled. "It's a wand, Harry, it's _your_ wand. And the dark lord himself is going to teach you how to use it."

Harry's eyes brightened. "Is that special? I mean, I know that wands are special…but…the dark lord teaching me? Is that special?" He asked excitedly.

Lucius nodded, "Oh yes, _extremely_ special. But," He quickly put the top back on the box. "You mustn't show this to Draco, not yet, not until he has his own, alright?"

Harry nodded quickly excited to have something special just for him. Something that was important. Something he was responsible for. Something that Draco would be jealous of.

"Now take this box." He said holding out towards the boy. "And hide it up in your room. Hide it good, but remember where you hid it when the dark lord asks that you have it. And then go downstairs for cake."

Harry nodded again, throwing his arms around Lucius and kissing him on the cheek,

"Thanks dad." He said before running off, holding the box directly in front of him as if to make sure it didn't get damaged on the way to his room.

Later, after all the presents had been opened and the cake was eaten and the party was winding down to a close, a snowy white owl flew through the window. And Draco was informed that he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry starting September the first. Draco was extremely excited, practically bouncing off the walls about it, getting accepted into school was a big deal, Harry knew that…but he couldn't help but wonder if _he_ was going to get in. If _his_ letter was ever going to come. He decided to wait patiently for his own birthday. That would be the real test, and then he and Draco could go off to Hogwarts together in September. The dark lord would be proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 31st 1991 Harry Potter Malfoy's Birthday**

It was a grander affair if that was even possible. The house elves along with Narcissa had been working tirelessly for almost a week to create the perfect birthday party. After all, you only turn eleven once. Everyone who had been in attendance at Draco's party was here too. Only it seemed the guest list had been amplified by at least one hundred. And although his stack of presents was higher than Draco's had been, Harry spent no time worrying about them. He spent most of the day staring out the window. Waiting for an owl. Any sort of owl. And a few hundred times he saw a bird and his heart had jumped, but they weren't owl's and they weren't carrying a letter addressed to Mr. H. Potter Malfoy.

"Love?" Narcissa asked as she sat down next to him. "You've been sitting here all night staring at that window. What's going on?"

Harry sighed heavily looking up at her. "I'm waiting for my letter."

Narcissa's face darkened. "Your Hogwarts letter?"

Harry nodded, looking a little ashamed as Narcissa placed a hand on his cheek. "Sweetheart." She said in a small voice. "Your letters not coming. You won't be going to school. Things are different for you than they are for Draco, you know that. You'll stay here with us while Draco is at school and the dark lord will come and teach you as he sees fit."

Harry looked completely upset now, and it was because he genuinely _was_.

"But that isnt' FAIR! I want to go to school just like everyone else, Mum! Please!"

Narcissa looked pained, but she didn't have a choice. "Sweetheart. I'm sorry. It's impossible."

Harry pushed off from the table, tears glistening in his eyes. "I hate you. I HATE you for this!" and then he was off up the stairs and a few seconds later there was a slam of the door.

**September 1st 1991, Draco Malfoy, Outside the Malfoy manor 10:30 AM**

"Harry, say goodbye to your brother." Narcissa insisted as Harry stood arms crossed against the gate.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not that bad. You'll get to stay here with Mum and Dad and have them all to yourself. Not to mention the house elves. I don't know why you're so pouty."

Harry glared up at him, shaking his head. "I'm not _pouty._ I'm indignant." He said turning his face away.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Indignant?" He grinned a little, "And what does that mean?"

Harry looked up at him. "I don't know. But it means something bad. And that's how I feel. Bad."

Narcissa placed an arm around his shoulders, kneeling slightly to be level with him.

"It isn't that awful love, I promise, you'll be having just as much fun as Draco."

"This isn't FAIR." Harry said angrily crossing his arms. "You went to Hogwarts! Dad went to Hogwarts! Even The Dark Lord went to Hogwarts! It isn't fair! I want to go! Why am I always so _DIFFERENT?_"

"You're special. And because of that, you have to do things a little differently." Lucius cut in, taking a step towards him.

Harry wiggled out of his mother's grasp. "No! I'm sick of hearing that! I'm sick of hearing how SPECIAL I am. If I'm so SPECIAL then why can't I ever do anything? Huh? How come I can never go out? How come I can never visit Diagon Alley with mum? How come you took Draco to a quidditch game for his 10th birthday but on mine, I had a stupid dumb PARTY in this HOUSE like, I ALWAYS DO. I've never seen ANYTHING outside of this stupid manor, and I'm SICK of it!"

No one said a word. There was nothing to say. The truth wasn't an option, and it seemed that Harry had heard enough lies.

He shook his head after a few moments, and then shrugged. "Have fun at school Draco. I hope you have a lovely time." He said through his teeth before stalking up back towards the house.

"I'll write you a bunch, I promise!" Draco called after him, once Harry was no longer in sight Draco turned on his parents.

"Will you finally tell me the truth? Or are we keeping this a secret from everyone in the family?"

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a look, before turning back to their son.

"Not a word, Draco." Lucius said, still locking eyes with Narcissa.

"To anyone." Narcissa added, tearing her eyes away from her husband to look at her son. Draco didn't say anything and Narcissa took that as her cue to go on.

"Harry isn't really your brother." She said, looking towards the door Harry had just gone through rather than at her son.

"I know that." Draco said, shaking his head a little. "He's my cousin. He's adopted, but that doesn't make him not my brother…" He turned his head between the pair of them. "You're acting as if I haven't known that Harry was adopted since I was old enough to talk." He shook his head again. "What's going on? Why isn't Harry allowed to go to school with me? Why isn't he allowed out of the house?"

"Because we didn't adopt him from your Aunt Helena like we've always told you. You don't have an Aunt Helena, Draco."

"And she didn't die in a tragic accident either." Lucius said, glaring down at his son.

Narcissa blew out a little frustrated breath before turning to Lucius.

"Come along, Draco." Lucius said, taking the cue from his wife that, it was time to take Draco elsewhere to discuss this.

" I'll explain in the car. You don't want to be late for your first day of school."


	5. Chapter 5

September 3rd 1991 5:05 PM, The library, Draco Malfoy

Dear Harry,

Hogwarts isn't as fantastic as everyone makes it sound. You aren't missing much. That, being said, I've made a few friends. Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. I think you know them. They've attended one or two of our parties before. I've been sorted into Slytherin, but I'm sure mum's already told you that. I've already received her care packages full of sweets and congratulations. I've started classes. They're okay, albeit a little boring. I really like potions ,(Severus Snape teaches it. You've met him.), and I'm sure that I'll be the best in my year at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I ran into a few Gryffindors that I don't particularly like. This school is full of blood traitors and mudbloods it's-

Sorry about that. I had to cross it out, because I'm writing this in the library and the librarian just walked by and gave me a disapproving look. I'm not sure If it was because of the words or not. Anyway, this school is full of BT's and MB's. _I met one of the Weasley's. Ron. He's as infuriating as his father, Well,_ _that's what I'm assuming from what dad's told us. He's become friends with this bookish MB named Hermione Granger. She's even more infuriating and I don't think I'll ever like them._

How are things at home? How's Mum? How's Dad? Has The Dark Lo

Has **he** made any visits? How is your training going? I miss you.

Listen, I know that you're still upset because you didn't get to come. But please write back and…

We'll always be brothers, okay?

Don't be too mad at Mum and Dad. It's not really their faults. I promise.

Miss you.

-Draco

He leaned back a little to admire his work and after a moment or two of good inspection He carefully folded the piece of parchment into fourths and then stuck it in his pocket, before he stood up to head towards the owlery. He felt good about the letter. It'd taken him three whole days to clear his mind enough to be able to write it. His mind had been reeling, ever since his father had told him the story. The WHOLE story. He wanted to be mature and prove that He could handle such a big secret, but HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN. Harry wasn't really his brother. He never had been. They'd all only met when him when he was one. It was all so crazy. He couldn't even comprehend. But it _did_ make him wonder. He couldn't understand why the dark lord would want him so badly that he'd steal him away, and bring him to their house. It didn't really make any sense. But it did make him feel bad for Harry. His father had said that the reason Harry isn't allowed to go out like he was is because his parents were friends with those awful people. The ones that call themselves the order of the phoenix. Their Job, as Harry's family was to protect Harry from them. He wasn't allowed to talk about him at school so no one even knew he had a brother. He wished he _could_ tell them though. Harry really was the greatest brother there was. He had to admit, his entire life harry'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted, no matter how extravagant, and he'd always wondered why, and it _did_ bother him that they didn't have the same standards, but his father had explained it all to him. Harry is really special. And the dark lord needs him. So he guessed that made it okay. And Harry was his best friend.

He carefully climbed the steps to the owlery, looking around for a nice looking owl. He found one after a moment or two. A brown one, and he stuck out his leg promptly. He tied the scroll to his legs and then patted him on the head.

"Take this to Harry…And stare at him until he replies."

The owl gave a hoot in reply and then flew out the window. He just hoped he'd reply soon, and that he wasn't mad at him.

September 4th 1991, Great Hall, 8:30 AM

Letter received from Harry P.M. to Draco M.

Dear Draco,

Not mad. Mum and Dad are fine. The bird you sent is bloody insane. It won't stop staring at me. Pick another one next time. Miss you too.

-Harry

June 11th 1992, The Malfoy Manor, 5:30 PM, Harry Potter Malfoy

He should've been more excited that Draco was coming home from school today, but he wasn't All year, he'd had to receive letter after letter about what a great time he was having at a school that he would never attend. He cried about it a lot at first, but that was before the dark lord started to visit. He hardly ever thought about Hogwarts anymore. He was too busy learning the unforgivable curses, and how to use them correctly. How to feel power. How to destroy someone with a flick of his wand. Learning the difference between mercy, and weakness. It was incredible to learn these things first hand, and He was sure that _Draco_ wasn't learning any of this at that stupid school.

"Harry?"

He turned around to face his brother and smiled a little.

"Welcome home. Have a Good trip?" He asked him as he crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed he'd been relaxing on.

"It was fine. You know, the train and all that."

He smiled. "Ah. Yeah. You wrote about that in one or two of your letters."

He stared at him as if trying to read him.

"I wish I could say that your letters were as informative as mine apparently were. I only ever got one-liners from you. Are you mad at me or something?"

He shrugged, "No, of course not. I've just been…ya know busy and such. I've been learning things too." He took out his wand for good measure, twirling it within his fingers.

"Have you?" He asked, watching my wand, suspiciously.

" I have. Want to see what I can do?"

Draco looked uneasy; he shifted around, and then sighed. "Sure Harry, go ahead."

Harry smiled, crossing the room and over to the window, he slid it open with ease and then drew a tiny spider into the room with his wand.

"Ugh! Gross! Harry, put it outside!" Draco exclaimed, pointing towards he window.

"Don't worry. " Harry said gently setting the spider on the floor. "It won't bother you." And then he took out his wand, pointing it straight at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra!" He said clearly, and with conviction, and the quickly scurrying spider ceased. Harry looked up at him grinning.

"Cool, huh?"

Draco stared back at him with envy and disgust, but he was trying his hardest not to show it.

"Yeah. Cool."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'd like to firstly, thank you for reading and reviewing and secondly just to let you know. YES, this will eventually be a slash fanfiction. Harry/Cedric slash actually. If you aren't into that, you should probably stop reading now. Anyway, I hope you DO continue reading, and reviewing it gives me something to write for. :] thank you again, and here is chapter six! **

June 15th 1995, Harry Potter Malfoy's bedroom, Midnight

"What's it like?" Harry asked his brother, who was on the opposite of end of the bed reading a book.

"What's what like?" He asked curiously, looking up at him.

"Hogwarts. And…don't say it's not so great just to make me feel better…I want to know. I want to know…what it's like to be around other people our age. What it's like…to have friends."

Draco sat up quickly, closing his book, in order to give Harry his full attention.

"Harry. You have friends. I'm your friend."

Harry shook his head frowning. "No. You're my brother. It's different. I don't even…I mean…what if I'm not likeable?" He said, genuine worry covering his face.

"You're likeable. Everyone likes you, what are you talking about?"

Harry's frowned deepened and he bit down on his lip. "I just…get the feeling that sometimes…people are afraid to have a genuine opinion about me so everyone just…likes me by default."

"Why would anybody be afraid to have an opinion about you?" He asked, locking eyes with him.

Harry shrugged, sighing. "You know why. Because…Because the dark lord pays such close attention to me! It's as if I'm his prodigy or something…and…not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, because the dark lord has his reasons I'm sure, and it's honor, but…it's just…it's…it's a little strange."

Draco stared at him for a long moment, like he wanted to tell him something more than what he'd always told him. But he didn't.

"I know. It'll all make sense eventually. It will. I promise, Harry."

Harry shrugged, and then nodded, looking away from him and after a few minutes, Draco returned to his book.

"Draco?" Harry asked again, and Draco looked up from his book.

"What are the girls like?"

Draco laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time in weeks. "They're fantastic, Harry." He rolled his eyes. "I think it's time for bed."

Harry sighed, a serious expression on his face and then he asked another question.

"Well how about the boys? How are they?"

Draco looked up at him, completely shocked. "What?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "You're right. It's bed time. Um. I'll see you in the morning." He said quickly reaching for the lamp and shutting it off, before crawling under the covers. Draco gathered up his books and quickly stood up heading for the door, and then his own room but before he shut the door behind him, he turned back around for a minute.

"For the record, the girls…and the boys..they'd all like you. So don't worry about it." He said before gently pulling the door closed.

Harry was glad he'd asked, even if he'd chickened out towards the end. He hadn't been exposed enough to either sex to make a really know anything about what he preferred, but when he dreamnt about companionship, someone to love him like his mom loved his dad, He never thought about some pretty girl. He thought of broad shoulders, and a little bit of muscle, and strong legs, and short sandy brown hair, and a smell like a quidditch pitch. He was drifting into the world of sleep, with the familiar image running through his brain when screams jolted him awake. Screams followed by bangs.

He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, blinking to get used to do the darkness.

"Mum?" He yelled a little loudly, usually she came running at the slightest sound from him. "Mum?" He asked again a little louder, after she didn't come the first time. There was another scream, louder this time, and it sounded like his aunt. What was Aunt Bella doing here in the middle of the night? He pulled back the blanket and moved carefully to get out of bed, but before his feet had even hit the ground Draco came barging into his room, wand in hand. He was completely out of breath, pale cheeks flushed with color and he slammed the door shut immediately and started piling things in front of it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, completely confused, and Draco, looked back at him as he lugged a chair in front of the door.

"Someone's attacking. Dad told me to come up here with you and make sure we were barricaded inside. Can you help me move the dresser?"

Harry quickly got out of bed and helped Draco push the heavy Dresser in front of the door.

"Who's attacking?" Harry asked sleepily, still not able to fully comprehend anything because he was so tired.

"Dunno. I think it's the order though."

"The order of the phoenix?"

"Well yeah," Draco scoffed. "Who else cares enough to attack _us_?"

Harry agreed with him. The order were full of do-gooders who did nothing but create problems for everyone.

There was another scream, and both of the boys locked eyes on that one.

"Mum." They both breathed in unison, as they started pushing the dresser away from the door, and kicking all of the other things Draco had thrown in front of it out of the way. The two of them went to open the door at the same time, but Draco stopped Harry.

"No. I'll go. If you go, Mum and Dad will kill us, not to mention the dark lord. Just stay up here. I'll take care of mum, okay?"

Harry looked pained. He wasn't very good at sitting around and doing nothing.

"It'll be okay." Draco nodded, pulling him into a hug. "Stay up here. I'll see you in a little bit." He said quickly before stealing away down the hallway.

Harry managed to stay in his room for a little while, but eventually he was grabbing his wand and disappearing down the hallway himself. He could still hear the screams and bangs, and it sounded like they were all coming from downstairs…but someone was across the hall in Draco's room. Harry very carefully rounded the corner, and flattened himself against the wall next to Draco's room, listening. Someone was definitely moving around in there, and he was going to catch him.

"Halt!" Harry yelled as his threw himself into the room pointing the wand straight at a teenage boy. Although he looked much older than Harry. He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark golden colored hair. He hadn't even lifted his wand yet. He was staring back at Harry just as Harry was staring at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his grip tightening on the wand he held.

The mysterious boy looked at him, shock written all of his face, He shook his head just a little before whispering, "Harry."

"I know who I am. That's not what I asked. Who are you!" He asked again, to no response. "I could kill you, you know! One flick of this wand, and you're dead!"

"I know you could. You won't though. How old are you Harry? Sixteen?" The other boy answered in a calm voice.

"Who are you!" Harry questioned again, trying to seem angry now, when really he was scared out of his mind.

"No…your birthday isn't for another month. So…fifteen then?" the boy asked him in a quiet voice.

"Tell me who you are!" Harry screamed at him, hand shaking though he tried his best to steady it.

"Does it matter? Harry, listen…this isn't the right place for you. You're on the wrong side."

Harry didn't know why, but the words washed over him in a strange way, and he started to lower his wand.

"Th-the wrong side?" He questioned.

The boy nodded a few times. "The wrong side." He repeated. "Merlin, help me." He mumbled. "Harry, I'm really sorry." He murmured, before pulling out his wand and shouting.

"Stupefy!"

And then Harry didn't know anything at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Silly me! I had to edit this! I left out the Cedric part of it before…so if you've already read this chapter…read it again! Ha! Sorry guys, and thanks again for reading and as always, I apologize for the wait. Please review! It means the world to me. **

**June 15****th**** 1995, 7:00 PM, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, Cedric Diggory**

Cedric had only been with the order of the phoenix a few months, when Albus Dumbledore informed them that Harry Potter must be taken out. The job had been given to Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin. Cedric, because of his status as a new member, was drafted to come along but only in a trainee capacity. Remus had told him that they wouldn't be expecting him to fight so much as be the designated snoop. They needed information, Cedric would be the one to collect it.

No one had seen the Harry Potter since infancy, not even Sirius Black. Even though, according to rumor, he was the boy's godfather. The instructions were clear, and simple for the order: Capture and Kill Harry Potter. This they must do, or the fate of the wizarding world would be doomed. Cedric was just glad that he was drafted the easier part of the mission. Needless to say, he was shocked out of his mind that he had been the one to find him.

He was the most inexperienced, and they had sent him on the easiest job. Snooping and collecting information while the rest of them battled for their lives. He hadn't expected it all, regardless of how much he knew about him. Cedric had done a lot of research on the boy. Not that there was much about him in books. No, the dark lord would've never allowed that.

However, the info the order did manage to have on him, Cedric had read over and over again. It had become a bit of an obsession really, the infant who Voldemort found compelling enough to keep alive. To raise. Yes, Harry Potter definitely interested Cedric…

He just hadn't expected him to be so…innocent looking though. So small. So unimposing. There'd been so much hype. Dumbledore had expressed to them all several times how dangerous the boy was…but he was so small.

He couldn't have killed him if he tried. Cedric could never hurt something that seemed that innocent. He brought him back to headquarters, where Sirius and Remus had chained him in one of the many bedrooms.

Now he sat in an order meeting, hardly able to believe he'd blown his first mission…and couldn't imagine ever completing it.

He was completely shaken up. He'd only just joined the order. He'd only just turned seventeen and his first mission had inadvertently involved a capture and kill. He'd done the capturing, but he'd failed miserably at the killing. He couldn't understand how they had expected him to succeed. Kill Harry Potter? Easier requested than done, the boy was barely sixteen, and so innocent…it almost hurt just to stun him. Then again, no one had ever expected him to be stuck with the ugly task. They hadn't expected Harry Potter to be so easily accessible. They certainly hadn't expected Cedric to simply run into him.

"Well, where's the boy now, eh Diggory?" A rough voiced asked him and he finally snapped out of his reverie.

"What? Oh….um. He's chained up in the west bedroom. He's still unconscious." He answered, looking pale and a little sick, he was sure.

"You alright, Diggory?" The same voice asked him, a voice that belonged to long time auror, Alastor Moody.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm alright. What's the plan from here, then?"

Moody placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder, looking him directly in the eye.

"We aren't going to kill him Diggory. "

That sent a load of relief through him, and he nodded appreciatively. "I didn't think that was necessary. He's only fifteen."

"He's still an incredible threat. And still…more dangerous than any of us could imagine." The older man told him.

Cedric nodded looking down rather than up at moody. "I understand. Am I permitted to go home now? I've completed the mission."

"Actually, you haven't."

Cedric's eyes snapped up to look at him. "What more do you require of me?"

"We'd like you to talk to him, when he wakes up." He said firmly, and Cedric's heart plummeted. Talk to him? About what? What was he to say?

"Why me?" He said in a soft voice, as Moody clapped him on the back twice.

"You're the youngest in the order, Closest to Harry's age. Maybe he'll open up to you."

Cedric felt nothing but dread sweep over him. Nothing good could come from this. He was almost completely sure.

**June 16****th**** 1995 2:00 AM, Number twelve Grimmuald Place, Harry Potter Malfoy **

Waking up was incredibly disorienting for Harry. For a full ten minutes before he'd opened his eyes, he'd thought he was in his own bedroom, having no trouble visualizing the familiar room around him.

When he opened his eyes, however, he discovered that he was very very wrong. He was lying on a hardwood floor, which would explain why his back was screaming in pain.

As he tried to sit up he discovered he was chained to floor and wall. He blinked into the darkness of the room he was imprisoned, trying to remember how he'd ended up here.

"Mum…?" He mumbled sleepily, pulling at the chains. "Mum!" For some reason, he was almost completely sure that this would not be the one to answer his calls.

"Oh, hello. You're up. I'm Not your mum…but er…Hi." A light flicked on and then Harry saw that it came from a wand, held by a boy he seemed to recognize but couldn't place from where. And then suddenly everything came rushing back. The attack…the boy who'd stunned him. He closed his eyes tightly.

"What do you want?" He asked, voice shaking and betraying his calm façade.

"Me? I don't…I don't really want anything, besides…maybe 1,000 galleons, a nice house…a good job…" He trailed off, realizing that Harry was staring at like he was some kind of anomaly.

"That…isn't what you meant. Er…" He let out a sigh, staring at the younger boy. "I, personally don't want anything. I just want to be your friend. That's all. Is that okay?"

Harry shifted, making the chains rattle. "Who are you?"

"Cedric." The other boy said confidently. "Cedric Diggory." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry only stared at as if it were poisonous.

"Oh..you can't shake can you?" He said dropping his hand, "Being all chained up and all. I'm sorry about that. They seem to think it's the only way to keep you here."

"They?" Harry questioned, in a small voice.

"The order. But I'm sure if you showed some good behavior they'd be happy to let you out of those chains. Maybe get you a nice bedroom here. "

Harry stared up at him, eyes wide and brimming with tears. "…you're…you're not going to kill me?"

Cedric looked at him for a long time, and then he slowly shook his head. "Well…no. That was the original intent but…" He shrugged then. "No, Harry, we aren't going to kill you."

Harry felt only slight relief, he knew quite well that the other side could NOT be trusted.

"Can't you just let me go?"

"No. I'm sorry. I wish I could, but it's not up to me. But are you hungry? Or thirsty? I'd be happy to get you something to eat or drink." The other boy smiled, happily. "What's your favorite food?"

"I don't understand." Harry said slowly. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Cedric let out sigh, shrugging. "I have no reason not to be. I just figured…being a captive. It has to be lonely. I could make it a little bit more bearable for you. Couldn't we be friends?"

"You don't make friends with your enemies." He whispered, but it sounded much harsher that way somehow.

Cedric nodded. "Okay. Fair enough." He stood then, walking carefully over to the door. "Goodnight Harry, maybe I'll come see you tomorrow and you'll feel differently."

"Wait!" Harry cried desperately. "Wait…is my family okay? My mum? Draco?"

Cedric blinked at him, tilting his head a little, "Um. Yes. Yes. They're fine. Nobody's….dead in any case. You can relax about that."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, resting his head against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes for a long moment

"You…you should let me go." He finally let out in a shaky breath.

Cedric turned, blinked over at him, "And why is that?"

"My parents. They'll come after you. They won't stand for this! And neither will the dark lord! You should let me go, I'll ask him to spare you if you do!"

Cedric's face suddenly turned harsh. "And what about all the other people here who are just as innocent as I am? Only trying to do the right thing? To save you? To save the wizarding world."

Harry shook his head, quickly. "Don't you see? That's what he's trying to do as well! He's trying to make it better. He's trying to make our world better. It doesn't have to be this way…the resistance effort. It's all useless anyway! He's just restoring things to the way they should be! He wants peace. He wants to make the world pure again. He wants exactly what you want."

"I do _not_ want that! Harry, what exactly is your definition of _pure?"_

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand. He's not saying that mudblood and half-bloods have to die. Only if they get in the way of what he's trying to do. He just wants to put wizards back in their rightful place. Above muggles. He's trying to help, honest. If you let me out of these," He rattled the chains. "I can show you."

"Show me?" Cedric spat. "Show me WHAT? How he murders muggles and half-bloods simply because they aren't what he wants them to be? What gives him that right?"

"He's trying to make things better. " Harry repeated weakly, it was hard trying to share your beliefs with someone who was so opposed to them. He sniffled a little.

There was silence between them, as Harry sniffled away and Cedric tried to wrap his head around this fifteen year old boy who was so lost.

Within a few minutes, Harry's stomach was growling. He hadn't had anything to eat since the early dinner he'd had it home before he'd been captured. He'd never spent this long without food, he always had his mother or a house elf at his disposal for those sorts of things.

"Can I have some food now? Or is the plan to starve me to death?"

Cedric let out a disgusted breath, and then shook his head.

"Maybe. If you keep believing that torturing and murdering people is really a way to make things better." He backed away from him, no longer feeling any sort of compassion.

"Goodnight, Harry." He said firmly, flicking his wand to put out the light and then exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

Harry couldn't do anything but lie in the darkness and cry.


End file.
